powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 15: The Female Warrior's Flaming Oath
is the fifteenth episode of Choudenshi Bioman. In the Philippine English Dub, the title of the episode changed to "The Green Mutant Virus Attack". Synopsis After being accused by Jun of not doing enough to stop a fungus being distributed by Gear, Hikaru puts it upon herself to find the means to stop their infection plans. Plot The episode begins where some kids are playing softball only to be dispersed by the gas and was immediately taken to the hospital due to the epidermic happened to them as the Bio Team investigates this incident. Both Jun and Hikaru disguised as nurses to find out one of the kids' disease. Meanwhile, a nurse revealed to be a disguised mechaclone is trying to detect the one of the sick kid's specimen of the mutant virus as she took it and escapes on the rooftop as she gives the signal to Doctor Man about this. She was later interrupted by Jun and Jun manages to destroy it and the nurse manages to escape as Jun chases her while Hikaru noticed them in a shock and she was knocked off by the disguised mechaclone. Both girls then pursue her as Shirou, Shingo and Ryuta corner her only to be interrupted by Zyuoh along with Monster and his squad and allows her to escape to confront them. Shirou and the group transformed into Biomen as they easily defeats the mechaclone much to both Monster and Zyuoh shocked and Zyuoh attacks them. Monster tells them that once they get the mutant's specimen and Doctor Man will breed it as they laugh maniacally while escaping. Meanwhile at Doctor Man's Lab from their base, the culture virus is finally completed which is to destroy the city by the illness as Farrah took it and became impressed and Mason remarks Monster that he will mess up again as the latter get angered. Doctor Man also remarks that it was to destroy the human race. Back at the Bio Base, Peebo discovers the specimen was the mutant virus which is a shock to them and Shirou tells Peebo that he and his group has to find the cure and fast knowing there's no antidote to cure the sickness. Hikaru remembers she was knocked off by the disguised mechaclone while Jun is after her. Shingo encourages her to get it back. Therefore, Peebo discovers a Frog Canth mechagigan is attacking the area with green gas which makes the people getting sick from the mutant virus which Shirou and the group were alerted to fight the mecha. Both Bio Jets tried to attack the mecha but was attacked from the mecha's green gas. Later, Hikaru wonders around the park as she is confronted by Jun and she tells her that the virus is spreading rapidly throughout the city and Peebo makes a double time to find the cure. Once they can't find the cure in 24 hours all of the people in the city will die from the virus. Jun scolds her from being froze when the nurse knocked passed her. Hikaru finally explains her childhood past when she was sick at the hospital and a good nurse took care of her and made her as her best friend and a second mother. It was her reason why she became stunned to act when a disguised mechaclone disguised as a nurse. Due to people's lives at stake, Jun angrily remembers her that she has to suffer her personal feelings and it would be embarrassment as a Bioman. Hikaru is later contacted by Peebo and he found the thing to make an antidote serum which she became amused about the good news. Peebo discovers a rare flower called Fluoresces that can effectively break down the mutant virus into a harmless protein. In an attempt to find the flower, Hikaru searches in the botanical garden to find the flower but it is not on the garden. She tries to go on another town only to be halted by the two policemen. However, she manages to barge in after sensing the plant might be in this town. Meanwhile, Peebo alerts Shirou and the group that Frog Canth is attacking the city which Jun tells them to fight them with the Bio Robo without Hikaru. However, Hikaru discovers herself that this town is inflicted by the mutant virus as she noticed both of her hands are manifested by it. When the Bio Robo and Frog Canth fight, Monster and his squad are watching the fight as it both Zyuoh and Monster played the box which they were electrocuted as Doctor Man's voice can be heard and scolds both of them that the box were touching are Frog Canth's power source which they apologizes for wasting it. Therefore, Hikaru finally inflicted with the mutant virus found the Fluoresces flowers as she takes it as she made it to the Bio Base and gives it to Peebo until she finally faints due to her sickness. When the Bio Robo is losing as Monster and his squad are cheering the Frog Canth to win. Hikaru finally arrives the scene after being cure by the mutant virus while playing with her flute. She was cornered by Monster and his squad and Hikaru angrily rants them that she does not want the Neo Empire Gear to take their innocent lives and Monster is gonna pay for it. Hikaru finally transforms into Pink5 while wielding her flute as Yellow4 decides to help her as she gets off the Bio Robo. Both girls begin to beat Monster and his squad of mechaclones while the Bio Robo is fighting against the Frog Canth. Pink5 incapacitates the mechaclones with her fighting skills and using her flute as a weapon to hit them while Yellow4 finally defeats them with her fighting skills and her Bio Arrow. After they defeat the mechaclones, both girls fight both Monster and Zyuoh and they manage to defeat them both with a Bio Spiral Attack in a spinning kick. Both girls finally caught from the Bio Robo's hands while grabbing them to get inside as Pink5 puts the antidote on the Bio Missile to launch as she tells Red1 to hit it on the Frog Canth's mouth which it shoots the green gas as he activates it and directly hits the mouth with an antidote and they manage to finish off the monster with a Bio Cutter. After the incident, the kids are later cured by the mutant virus because of the antidote. Shirou and the group arrive at the hospital and Jun finally apologizes to Hikaru and made it an inspiration Hikaru also replies to Jun that it's no apology Due to their caring with each other and as a team, Jun happily accepts and the two run off along with Shirou, Shingo and Ryuta. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast *Nurse (Mecha Clone 18): *Nurse: , *Hikaru Katsuragi(Child): *Boy: , Notes *Judging by the way some of the characters act, this episode may have been written before Yuki Yajima left the show and was not rewritten to accomodate the cast change. This can be gathered from some of Jun's interactions with Hikaru in this episode, among other things. **This was originally previewed to be Episode 9 prior to Mika's departure and replacement by Jun. *This is also the first time in an episode that Hikaru plays the Series theme song on her flute. *Miyuki Nagato (Wolk in Flashman, J5 in Jetman) portrayed the Mecha-Human nurse. DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 2 features episodes 12-21. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Girl Power Episode